Crossed Paths
by acupofchamomile
Summary: Set after X2:X-Men United. In the wake of Jean's death and Pyro's betrayal mansion residents are stuck in various stages of mourning. Everything seem to be at a stand still, that is, until a certain thief draws the attention of Xavier and Magneto. ROMY.
1. Chapter 1

**A quick note from the author: Hello there readers! Hope you are all lovely. So, this is my first attempt at a fanfic and I'm quite nervous. To set the record straight, X3 and X-men: Origins never happened. I have a vague idea for what's going to happen, and I'll try to update AT LEAST weekly, if I feel inspired I might update more frequently. So, let me say that I do not own Gambit's fine self, or any of the x-men, and I hope you enjoy!**

This morning was a particularly bad one for both of our beloved southerners. Neither thought the hour in which they were awoken was anywhere near reasonable, and let's face it, they need their beauty sleep.

**Rogue's PoV**

"Logan, growl one more time at me and Ah swear that healing factor won't be able 'ta help ya by the time Ah'm done with ya," I yelled as I tried, once again to roll back over and get some sleep.

"No can do Stripes, your ass gets up now," all of a sudden my warm, happy fortress was gone, being replaced with a cold chill, "you're already late for our session, and if you even want to think about breakfast before I personally work you for three, no four, hours you'd better get moving."

"Ah won't be the one getting worked Logan, ya bettah be ready because if there's one thing Ah hate, it's being woken up when Ah'm sure as hell not ready."

"Well then, princess, this should be fun. Fifteen minutes or I'm dragging you down to the danger room by that hair of yours."

With a groan, I lifted myself out of bed, yawning and rubbing my eyes for what seemed like the hundredth time, and watched Logan stalk out of the room.

_Okay, clothes...clothes...oh yeah, there they are._

Grabbing my training outfit and stepping into my bathroom I quickly changed into my ensemble, pulled on a pair of sneakers, and hurried down to grab a rushed breakfast.

_**Five minutes later…**_

"Yah have got 'ta be kiddin' me!" I yelled with a shriek that would have made Banshee proud, "Who'eva took 'tha last of 'tha coffee, ya bettah hope there's enough left in ya cup 'ta save ya life!" I wasn't hard for anyone to notice how thick my accent had become.

"Uhh…Rogue, You can just have mine, I don't mind," Bobby said with a hint of fear.

"Oh Bobby that's awful sweet of ya! I woke up late for a DR session with Logan and I really needed this," I said sweetly as I picked up the cup and took a little sip, "a bit too sweet for my taste, but the shugah should help me wake up."

"No prob Rogue. You should probably hurry though, no one likes an angry Logan. But, uh, I'll see you after your session right?"

"Sure!" I called as I made my way out of the kitchen with a muffin, "see ya then!"

**Remy's PoV**

"Remy Entienne LeBeau get 'y lazy, no good, t'ief butt outta dat bed right now!" I jumped awake at the sound of yelling and quickly rolled out of the way of a wooden spoon that was intended to hit me.

"Tante, tante, tante, calm y'self!" I yelped as I jumped up to avoid another blow, "'M up! 'M up! Just put de spoon down."

"'Y s'posed 't be goin' on a job in t'irty minutes Remy, get dress 'n get goin', I got 'y breakfast all ready," she waved the spoon at me again threateningly and I rushed to get in the shower.

Throwing on some clothes and hurrying to the kitchen I noticed a brown paper bag on the counter.

"Tante, 'y know Remy 'preciates 'y cooking but really, is de lunch bad nécessaire?" I asked teasingly as I grabbed the bag and moved towards her for a hug.

"'Y best hurry outta here boy, if Jean-Luc see 'y still here he'll have a fit," she said as she shooed me out of the house.

On the ride to the job I went over the blueprints again in my head, hoping that this job would go smoothly. I had plans tonight with Henri, Merci, and Belladonna and I didn't need any hassle. The job seemed simple enough, all I needed to do was pop in, grab a suitcase, and bring it back to my employer. Arriving at the location, I sat for a second, looking the building over again. Figuring that now was as good a time as any, I walked towards the building, whistling as I went.

**Rogue's PoV**

_ "Logan, Rogue, sorry to interrupt your session but could you two please join the rest of the team and myself in the war room, we have a situation."_

_ "Sure professor, be there in a bit."_

Logan turned towards me, and with a pat on the back said, "Good job today Stripes, you almost had me there."

"And Ah would've if the professor hadn't cut in," I replied as we made our way upstairs.

"Sure you would have," he teased back.

"Hey, Ah did pretty well considerin' the fact that Ah didn't get enough sleep or a real breakfast!" I said as I threw the towel I had just been drying off with at him.

"That does it, com'ere kid!" he caught it with ease and then started twisting it. Knowing what was about to happen I took off at a dead run, hoping that I'd make it to the team before he caught up to me.

The door was only a few feet away, I was so close! He was right behind me though, and as I started to open the door I heard a loud *crack.*

"Logan no! Eaaaah!" I cried out as he hit me, "No, not again! You already got me once! No!"

As quickly as I could, I yanked open the door to the war room and darted inside. After being chased around the table a few times we ended up on opposite sides, trying to anticipate each other's move, and ignoring everyone else. If I made a move for the right, so did he. If he leaned even slightly left, I did the same; he wasn't going to hit me with that towel again.

"Rogue, Logan, I'm glad you could join us, please take a seat," snapping out of my little war with Logan, I felt my face turn red from embarrassment.

I sat down next to Bobby like normal and gave him a quick smile. Logan joined on my left and gave me a playful jab in the arm as he sat.

"Okay, let's begin," Professor Xavier said with a small chuckle, "This morning I picked up a significant reading from Cerebro in Louisiana. I've seen this particular mutant's reading many times but we've never been able to contact the mutant. However, over the past month, I've noticed that the mutant's readings have been centered around New Orleans. Hopefully whoever this is will stay a while longer so that we have a chance to contact them. We don't want to appear hostile or dangerous, so I'm only sending a small group. Storm, you'll be acting as team leader. Logan, you'll be helping track the mutant and also in case some doesn't go as planned and fighting breaks out. Also, I'd like for you to go Rogue. You haven't been down south in a while and you might receive a friendlier response than two northerners."

_Blink. Me? A major part of a mission? Down South? Oh wait, they're probably waiting for a reply._

"Sure, Ah'd love to help."

**In the next installment: Our trio heads down to New Orleans, we find out how Remy's job went, we see a bit of Bella/Remy (Don't kill me!), the gang finds Remy, there is a fight, and some other things I haven't thought through yet.**

**So, I'm desperately hoping you like it and would love if you would review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author Note:**

**Hey dears! First off, thanks for all the people who reviewed and everyone who put this on story alert and made it one of their favorites. Now, let it be known that I had the intention of updating before now and I would gladly provide you with countless excuses but I think that's remedial, so come up with a few yourselves! To make up for it I made this chapter extra long. I really like how this part came out, hopefully you do to, so enjoy! Oh and before I forget, I don't own the x-men or anything marvel and there is my disclaimer.**

**Remy's PoV**

As I slipped out of a window, I had to admit that I was feeling pretty good about myself, which meant that someone somewhere was going to ruin my mood at any second.

_*buzz…buzz*_

Sigh.

_*buzz…buzz*_

"Bella w'at 'y want, Remy's kind 'o busy chere."

"Dis be important Remy! I need 't know if 'y think I should wear 'm black or red dress t'night," she whined in my ear.

"Listen chere, 'y can weat w'atever 'y want, Remy don' care, but dis one has 't go, see 'y soon."

_*click*_

Shaking my head as I walked a couple blocks to my motorcycle, I found myself once again wondering why I was with her. Sure she was attractive, great in bed, and my family was all behind us uniting the guilds but when I actually tried to talk to her it was pointless. Plus there was the fact that she thought she owned me and was jealous of everything, even a rock if I happened to kick it.

I climbed onto my bike and let out a contented sigh as its engine purred under me. I could always trust Miranda, she always put me in a good mood and never once let me down. No matter how sticky a situation was, she always got me out of it.

We glided through the busy New Orleans streets with ease, weaving in and out of traffic. Nothing at all mattered when I was riding, the world was calm and just peaceful. Unfortunately the peace ended as the mansion popped up in my sights and I sunk back into the dread and monotony of reality.

I decided to keep the suitcase, which was smaller than I though it would've been, in Miranda's seat compartment since it seemed like a better idea than taking it in. This was, after all, a house full of money loving thieves who would gladly take the commission I was going to receive for the job. Besides that, there was also the fact that I was going to drop it off after dinner.

I tried to avoid most of the other guild members on my way to Jean-Luc's office but I knew that if Tante saw me being rude for no reason she'd cover me with spoon-shaped bruises. Lucking no one really wanted to have a conversation so I only had to exchange a few greetings. I reached the ornate oak doors and chills ran down my spine. Most people would think that I had no trouble talking to Jean-Luc about anything, which I didn't, but when it came down to guild matters, things were so awkward.

Collecting myself and putting my poker face on, I raised my hand and knocked twice.

"Come in," he called and I pulled the door open, slipped in, and shut it silently.

"Ahh, Remy, how did de job go?" he asked with a gesture for me to sit in the seat across from him, "I head dat 'y got a bit 'o a late start."

"Tante tell 'y dat? Seems like Remy need 't have a talk wit her, but de job went fine. Remy'll deliver de package t'night."

"Good, good. So how are t'ings wit de femme?"

"Don know père, sometin' just don feel right no more. Bell's just got sometin' 'bout her dat Remy can't place."

"'M sure it's nothin' Remy, you'll be crazy 'bout her again in no time," I could see it in his eyes as he said it, he was afraid. Not of her, or us being together, but afraid that I'd ruin the chance for peace between the guilds.

"We goin' out t'night wit Henri and Merci before de package has 't be delivered. So Remy don know, maybe t'ings will work demselves out."

I left at that, refusing to listen to him push the match more. I was already going to do what was best for the guild and didn't need to think about it anymore. I got back to my room and started getting ready. After a quick shower I grabbed a red silk shirt and pulled it on, along with a pair of black jeans, and my usual shades. I decided to call Belladonna and see if she wanted to meet up or wanted me to grab her and then head out.

*beeeep……….beeeep……….beeeep*

*Hi, y've reached Belladona, leave a message if it's important."

I hung up before it got to the beep. So now I had to make the choice of whether to just head to the restaurant or to her place. On one hand, she'd be pissed because I didn't come get her and she'd say I didn't care, but on the other hand she might start a fight because I would suddenly be "overbearing" and too "clingy."

"Merde, dis women'll be de death o' dis one," I muttered as I decided that it would just be easier to swing by her place. So, Miranda and I got going and made quick work of the distance. Almost instantly upon arrival I could tell that something was off.

Bella had never even bothered to give me a key, knowing that I could pick it faster than it would take to get a pair of keys out. There weren't any sounds that I could hear on the first floor so I took the stairs two at a time and headed towards the bedroom. As I got close I could hear muffled noise but couldn't make it out. She was probably getting ready and still stressing over what dress to wear. I stealthily cracked the door open to try and surprise her.

"WAT DE FUCK BELLA?!" I screamed as I moved towards the pair on the bed, thinking that beating the shit out of whoever she was with was a great idea right about now. I couldn't really tell what was happening after that. I was blind with rage and someone was going to pay for this.

"Remy! 'Y have no right—"

"NO RIGHT?! Remy isn't de one who's on de bed wit someone. Belladonna, 'y just w'at 'y name implies, poison, 'n dat poison ain't part o' Remy's life no more."

I stormed out, destroying whatever I got in my hands. At this point I didn't realize that I didn't have any control over my powers, they were coming on full force. I got to Miranda as fast as I could, and just drove, not caring where I ended up at all. I didn't even realize until I stopped that I had held a charge on Miranda the whole time. Quickly absorbing it back I noticed the burns on my fingers and the charring of my pants.

Not caring about anything anymore, I headed into what thankfully was a bar and started to drink the situation out of my mind. I was repulsed, disgusted, and what hurt the most was realizing that my family would still want me to marry her, not caring about what she did to me. Never again would a woman do that to Remy Lebeau, never again.

**Rogue's PoV**

"Excellent Rogue. You three should probably go suit up and head out as quickly as possible. As for the rest of you, you can carry on with what you were doing," Xavier said warmly as he gave me an encouraging smile.

I was trying to hurry out of the room to change so I wasn't late and looked bad on my first mission, but someone had different ideas.

"Hey Rogue, wait up!" I knew it was Bobby before he even spoke. I mean, he's great, really great but he was always around, and always had to talk, and I couldn't stand it sometimes, "So, first big mission, are you excited or what?"

"Yeah, Ah am pretty excited, but Ah'm more concerned with messin' things up."

"Yeah, it would suck if you totally threw the mission, but uh, want to hang out after you get back since we didn't get to after your DR session?"

"Sure Bobby," I said through gritted teeth. I knew he didn't mean to say it like that, but he didn't have to jinx me. He was the closest person to me at the institute besides John. I know that Bobby tries not to act afraid of my powers but ever since that kiss at his house in Boston I can feel him cringe and flinch whenever we hold hands, or hug, or even kiss quickly.

Things had been weird after Lake Alkali, nothing was right anymore, something was out of whack. Bobby had been trying to act normal, he really was trying, but you could see the pain in his eyes. His best friend had left him, betrayed him, Johnny left him behind. All of the other teachers and students were taking Jean's death hard, but she died a hero, and I think that made things a little easier. Hero or not, Logan was hardly ever in a bearable mood and seeing him laugh and joke with me today was like a Yeti sighting.

Snapping out of my thoughts, I realized that I was already at my room. I hurried in and changed as fast as possible. Now clad in my own x-men uniform, I rushed down to the jet. Of course Storm and Logan were already there waiting for me, which made me hurry even more over to them. We boarded the other, smaller jet and within fifteen minutes we were in the air, heading south.

I was trying to have a conversation with Logan on the way, but the only replies I received were in grunts and growls. Storm and I talked a bit but that too died out as the conversation started to turn to the events at Lake Alkali. Thankfully, the flight only took a few hours and I had brought a book just in case. We landed at a private airport where the professor had set up a hangar for us and then we contacted him.

"I'm glad to hear your flight went well, and I have good news as well. Our mutant in question has just popped up on the map, you should find him at McCeig's Irish pub. I'll send you the coordinates now."

"Sounds good chuck, we'll report back with news." After ending the call, Logan turned to me and smiled, "You ready kid?"

"As ready as Ah'll evah be, let's get a move on 'fore he leaves."

We climbed into the rental car that was waiting for us and made our way through the city. I remembered the time I came here with my family. Things were happy and perfect then, I was thirteen, with no signs of being a mutant. We had come for Mardi Gras and I remembered being hypnotized by everything.

It wasn't as crazy this time, but the city still called to me. Maybe it was just being back in the south that felt right. I had missed the heat, it was so cold in Westchester and I still wasn't used to it. There was the noise too, it was busy sounding, but not overpowering like New York, everything here just seemed right. I started to doubt if we could convince someone to leave a place like this.

Soon enough we were at the bar, but as I started to open my door Logan stopped me.

"Hold up Stripes, I'm pretty sure we have company." I instantly looked out the window, searching for signs of a potential fight, and then, out of the corner of my eye I caught site of them, and my stomach filled with dread.

"Storm, what are we gonna do?" I whispered, knowing that they couldn't hear me but whispering just the same, "Its tha master of magnetisim out there, and tha last time Ah checked, one of us just happens ta have a skeleton made outta metal!"

"Let's head inside anyway before they spot us, we can't let them harm this mutant."

Moving as quickly as possible we entered the pub and headed for a back corner. Looking around, I noticed that there were only a few people, which meant less potential casualties when fighting broke out. I couldn't, however, tell which one of them we were after. It wouldn't be long though, because just then the door opened, and in walked Magneto, Mystique, and none other than Johnny.

They walked towards one of the men sitting at the bar, who was obviously drunk and in a bad mood. I couldn't hear what they were saying, but I was sure that Logan could.

"Buckethead is asking him where he put the case, he asked who the hell Magneto was, Magneto said that it would be easier just to give it to him, the guy is trying to play like he doesn't know what buckethead is talking about it, and there's our cue," Logan whispered to us relaying the information but suddenly the building shook, which was obviously from Magneto's anger.

Logan stood up first, and Storm and I followed. We were still trying to hide who we were, and played like we were going to order drinks but Logan's skeleton gave us away.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the Wolverine, what a coincidence to see you here. Oh, and you brought friends, the more the merrier!" Magneto said coolly and sent Mystique and Johnny towards us while he stayed near the man.

Logan was locked in place, struggling under Magneto's hold, which meant that it was up to Storm and me.

"Marie remember, he isn't Johnny, he's Pyro now, and he won't hesitate to hurt you, he's got nothing on you though, he was one of the worst ones in the Danger Room," Logan called to me and I took a breath before facing him.

"John, Ah'm not gonna try ta convince ya that ya're wrong, but Ah'm sure as hell not gonna lay down and let ya do whatevah," I told him as I slipped off my gloves.

"Well then, this should be fun, leech." I saw him reach to flick open his lighter, but before he could I cut him off.

"Oh Johnny, doesn't that seem a bit unfair? Ah mean, surely ya don't need your fire to beat a weakling like me? Or is Logan right, and your hand to hand's just that bad," I teased, trying to hit a nerve. John had so much pride and as soon as he was provoked in the slightest he was like clay in your hand.

He threw the lighter down and rushed at me. I stepped out of the way but turned as I went, landing a kick on his side. Angered even more he threw at punch at me face. I stayed cool and calm and ducked quickly, and gave him a jab of my own into the gut. He threw another punch, which I blocked but then he kicked my legs out from under me. I was on my back looking up at him as he went to kick my head in. I caught his foot and jumped up, throwing him off balance. He tried to jerk it up into my jaw, but I moved my head back and helped push his foot up. I watched him fall back and hit the floor with a thud, but before he could recover I rushed up and pinned him down.

"Ah'm sorry Johnny," I said quickly as I moved my face towards his. He tried to struggle out of the way but too soon my lips were on his check and I felt the pull of my powers. His memories surged through me, and my emotions were overpowered with his rage, but then I felt a tinge of heartache as one of his memories played in my head.

"_So, that new girl Rogue seems pretty cool" I said to Bobby after our class with her, "thanks for making me look like an idiot in front of her."_

"_Anytime Johnny, but yeah, she's pretty cute isn't she?"_

"_Woah, back up buster, I saw her first. Plus, you have that Kitty girl all over you, you don't need to go after Rogue, let me have a shot."_

"_Fine, but next time I call the girl."_

"_So you won't talk to her right? You won't try anything with Rogue?"_

"_No way man, I wouldn't do that to you."_

I jerked back into reality and quickly shut the memories off, regaining control over my mind. I was disgusted with that fact that Bobby would do something like that, but turned my thoughts back onto the fight. Storm seemed like she was handling herself just fine with Mystique, but the man was having a hard time fighting Magneto while we was drunk. I could tell that Magneto had some reservations about hurting him because he knew something but I could also tell that Magneto was getting fed up.

I grabbed the discarded lighter and ran up to his side. I flicked it open and used John's borrowed powered to create huge flame. The man next to me was eyeing me questionably, not knowing whether to trust me or attack me.

"I'm on your side," I shouted quickly to him as I shot the flame at Magneto. I knew that it wasn't going to be able to hurt him, but I was hoping that it would allow me to get close to him.

"Ahh, the girl. You're tougher than expected, are you sure you don't want to tag along with me. You'd be back with your friend again," He spoke as if he wasn't fazed at all by our fight.

Instead of responding with words I shot three flames at him, all from different directions. While he was throwing up metal shields I inched forward, waiting until he lowered them to try and grab him.

As expected he lowered them, but he was ready for me, and pinned me to the bar counter with a piece of curved metal.

"You fight us and you don't even know what about. Did you so soon forget our help at Lake Alkali?"

"Your help in trying ta kill all tha humans and leaving us? Oh, mah bad, Ah'm so sorry I forgot about your _gracious_ assistance," I shot at him with a bite of sarcasm.

"Whether my intentions were good or bad, I still saved you from crashing to your death., and you still do not know what you are fighting over."

"Why should Ah care, it's probably something 'bout killing non-mutants."

"On the contrary my dear, your friend here just happened to steal a 'cure' for mutantkind from a lab today. He was planning on delivering it to the government this evening."

"Even if it is a cure, what would ya want with it anyway Magneto? Aren't all mutants superior?"

"I was actually planning on bringing it to Xavier for analysis, and then discuss whether we should eradicate it, or support it," He said, and I couldn't help but be a little shocked by a helpful Magneto, "After all, for some mutants in a similar condition to yourself, a cure would give them their life back, and I am for the betterment of mutant lives, you'll find me much more tolerant than I once was."

"Yah still tried ta kill me, and I'll never forget that. Ya can tell me any lies ya want but I'll always doubt you, but tha decision over whether ta trust ya or not isn't mine ta make. Yah can come back tat ha mansion, but let me and Logan go."

"As you wish my dear"

True to his word he released us, and called Mystique back as well. We all turned to the man at the back expectantly.

"Listen, Remy had no idea w'at in de case he took, but if it be what 'y say it is, den ya can take it, but Remy wants 't come along."

"Well, Ah guess that makes my job of convincin' ya a whole lot easier," I said to him sweetly, getting my first good look of him. Even in his drunken state I could tell he was gorgeous. He had one of the best bodies I've ever seen, and when you're surrounded by superheroes, great bodies aren't hard to find, and then I saw his eyes. I couldn't help stare at them, they were nothing like I'd ever seen before. I could only think of onyx and ruby as I looked at the red on black, and then I noticed that he shifted uncomfortably.

"Oh Ah'm sorry, Ah didn't mean 't stare but they're so beautiful, Ah couldn't help myself."

**So, there you have it, chapter two. I hope you enjoyed it, and if you did tell me in a review! Things ended quickly with Belladonna, thank god, and now we have a Remy on board to go to the mansion. Also Magneto, which should be interesting. Hopefully I'll have the next chapter ready soon enough!**


End file.
